Hoping this day will come
by ArisuXMehla381
Summary: Len finally asking the one boy he's crushing on the question hes been having in his head this whole time...Not very good at summaries LenxKaito!:
1. Chapter 1

Yay! My first fanfiction, yes my first on ^.^, anyways hope you all like!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or Len and Kaito… as much as I want to I can't

Here goes~

Hoping this day will come.

Len Pov.

As I was walking alond the sidewalk, I noticed a certain blue haired vocaloid in the near-by ice cream shop. _Wow the wind is picking up fast. _Geez like this towns full of crazy weather. Trying to hold my ground, I felt my shirt fly up.. _eekk cold!_. I struggled to put my shirt down, but the damn wind kept coming…_curse you mother nature_. When I looked up my eyes met with a blue-eyed crush.

"Hey Len, the wind really hates you eh?"

"Oh h-h-hi Kaito" how idiotic sounding can I get.

"What brings you around?" I swear if I could I would like to swim in those ocean eyes he has

"ah I just thought I'd stop by the grocery store to get some oranges for Rin." If I wasn't in front of kaito id facepalm myself right now

"Is that so? Well you got some time to have an ice cream with me"

"Yeah s-s-sure!" I literally felt like a shota

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~sceeeneeee change~

"One 3 scooped vanilla cream please"(author note: I don't know what a vanilla cream is actually xD)

"What about you Len?"

"I'll have a Banana swirl"

"Coming right up!" the cashier was awfully perky, which remind me of Miku

As we waited for our Ice creams to be delivered Kaito and I had a conversation about is ocd with ice cream, who knew what ice cream can do to him.

I took a big bite out of my ice cream_ oh how delicious the taste of banana is~~.._ I didn't notice that I was eating so messy that I had ice cream left of my right cheek.

"You got a little something there Len" Kaito said as he pointed to my cheek

"Hmm?" I murmured

"Right there."

again"Hmm?" I said blankly

More shocked than i ever was in my 16 years of life(author note: yes I made Len 16 in this story hope that not terrible) Kaito came over and licked the very substance off my face. Automatically my face turned crimson red.

"Ah-ah- So sorry! I-i- didn't mean to gomen" he actually hot blushing like that

_BLAGHH! What was I doing! Thinking perverted thoughts of kaito while he sitting in front of me trying to apologize. Facepalm faceplam facepalm! But still I can't help to blush myself._

"Ah-ah no, no its totally ok, really!_"_

"really?"

"yes"

"oh thank goodness you are len!"

Surprisingly, we finished our ice cream faster than I expected _well it is ice cream_. When we both walked out the ice cream shop, I asked kaito if he could walk me home, he gladly accepted. But to my luck it started raining. As we ran to my house, it seemed that I forgot to buy rin her oranges _oh well im walking home with kaito that's wayyy better!_

We both stood in front of my porch, kaito face was so close to my face I mean like _really _close.

"U-u-uh you should come in, you wouldn't want to catch a cold"

"yeah, true thanks"

I went to the bathroom to grab some towels. when I returned to the living room, kaito was staring in excitement all over my house.

"WOW! I never knew you had such good taste in furniture!"

"and what exactly is THAT supposed to mean, do you assume I had bad taste"

"N-n-no of course not I just imagined that everything was either yellow or banana shaped that's all."

Oh god I seriously wanted to punch the guts out of that guy._ Curse him for being so dim-headed._

"Pleaasseee! I have good taste in everything" I said as I tossed him a towel

"True true" Kaito said as we plopped on the couch. There was so many thoughts coming to my mind. _Should I ask him? Now or never? What will he say? No I should wait for a better time. No I have to ask now, If I don't ill never know if he will feel the same. _While I was thinking to myself , I was actually putting different expressions on my face which seemed to make kaito question himself.

"Um Len?"

"Say Kaito…"

"Hm? Um yes?"

"Do you like me?"

"Well of course I do!"

"I meant more then a friend" as I said those last words I let my bangs fall over my face, ididnt want kaito to see my tomato-colored face.

"Well when you put it that way…" I looked in anxious I turned to face him looking straight into his eyes.

"Then i…"

End of Chapter Uno!

Kya~ what will kaito say? Find out!

Well there it is chapter one I hope you liked it! Please please review it only takes a few seconds. Hopefully ill get to update chapter two soon. Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Thank you everyone who reviewed and yesss I know I have annoying grammer I hear it from my teachers everyday :D anyways sorry if it when by fast I was in business ap. Class and only had 20 minutes to type this so sorry again ill try to make it better kay? A bit of Yaoi at the bottom there. You are warned Oh yeah p.s ill probably be doing this all in Len's Pov just wanted to let you know. Well heres chapter 2 as I said hope you like it

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaito, Miku, Rin, nor Len or even the company Vocaloid…..as much as I wish I did..i can't

Hoping this day will come

Chapter 2

Len's Pov

"Then I …." I felt my face heat up like earths core._ As far as I heard that REALLY hot.___My eyes amazed me as the figue face in front of me started to close the space between us.

_Was kaito going to kiss me! Or is he teasing me!_. His face came closer and closer as I was lost in my thoughts trying to figure if this was for real or was Kaito just taunting me. I woke out of my thought processing what was happening, just moments away from feeling the one I loved lips on mine. _Finally! The day I was hoping to come! Few more seconds…..and.._

"HELLOOOO ANYONE HOMEE!" oh god NOW Im furious! Just when im going to have my perfect moment with Kaito little miss Diva comes in_! Damn it Miku couldn't you find another time to come bursting into my home! _

Miku blinked a couple time seeing what me and Kaito were doing and a tiiny smirk came upon her face.

"Heehee~ well then is Rin home?"

"Uh yeah she upsta-"

"RIN HURRYY UP~ WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!"

"Coming!"

"So where exactly are you guys going" Kaito sounded so calmly…luck for him he has patients.

"Oy Rin and I are going to see Naiyuki Masubata's concert! Shes sooo awesome!" (authors not: I just made up naiyuki masubata ahah I couldn't come up with a name sorry!)

"Never heard of h-"

"C'mon Lets go Rin!" This is one thing I hate about miku.. she rudely interrupts while im speaking…._people these days _

"So what'cha guys doing here….alone…in the living room… _ALOOOONNNEEEE_"

"Miku?"

"Yess Lenny~"

"Why did you say alone twice?"

"Teehee Ohhh Lennyy~" confused as I was, I knew exactly why she said alone twice especially in THAT tone. Hold on….how'd she get in my house in the first place?

"WAIT!"

"Hm?"

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET INSIDE MY HOUSE!"

"…oyy~ Rin gave me a key x)" Damn rin I swear she gave everyone I know a key to our house…._i wouldn't be surprised if a stranger came and used our shower….that'd be creepy. _

"Kaykay im ready EEEEKKK im so excited!"

"Lets go! Lets go! we got Nayuki to see!"

"YAY~"

"BYE BYE GUYS HAVE FUN!" at that last comment they both flashed me a wink…._god knows whats on those girls perverted minds._

" BUT NOT _TOOOO _MUCH FUN~_" _stupid rin...

I turned back to Kaito with a apologetic face expression.

"Sorry about that where wer-"

_and that moment I felt my heart skip a beat for the first time_…

Just as I imagined how Kaito lips would feel…soft, warm, moist…all I wish is for this kiss to never end...

To my surprise Kaito deepened the kiss, his tounge begged for an entrance…and I was most gladly to give it to him. Butterflies fluttered all around my stomach as I felt his hand go down and under my shirt. Carefully teasing my soft skin laying there…_oh how that felt good._ His hands felt soft and smooth.. _seems like he moisturizes everyday x).._ The touch of Kaito's hands were delightful but the steam that was coming through his kiss was even more. Our tounges fought in a battle for dominace, I placed both of my arms around his neck perfectly.. as he wrapped one of his around my waist. It only took me a few seconds to notice that both Kaito's and I's shirts were completely off. _Wow time goes by fast._ But it was all worth is that I was spending my time with him…

(Rin Pov)

"Oh my gosh that was totally awesome! Wasn't it rin!"

"Yeah!Hey wait?"

"What?"

"Do you hear that?"

"It sounds like moaning?"

Whoa were Kaito and Len getting it on? _Oh my gosh this will be great for my blog!_

Miku and I walked around the kitchen to find Len and Kaito doing well…..ya' know ;]

_Some how it was a bit awkward to watch…._when I turned to Miku her face was priceless!

I could tell she wanted to squeal like a hopeless fangirl.._c'mon I wanted to as well!_

Luckily I covered her mouth before she did

"Shhh… we wouldn't want to ruin the fun.. c'mon I just got a new camera and this will be a hit on the site" whispering in to her ear she gladly formed a odd smirk on her face which meant she was totally up for it…

_Congrats Len you finally came out of the closet…_

The end :D

Well there ya' go sorry if it was so short I got a bunch of studies to catch up on so I knew I wouldn't be able to update.. anyways sorry for the lame ending I couldn't find a good way to end the story at least I got to post it… thanks so much for those who read or reviewed I very much appreaciate it If you want me to write another story about lenxkaito orrr a 3rd chapter review please.

And again Review PLLEEASSSEE right down there in that button will make me the happiest person alive V V again thank you thank you!


End file.
